1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to preparation of surgical casts, and more particularly to the preparation of a surgical cast which can be readily removed and re-installed on the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, surgical casts have had the common disadvantages of bulk, weight, and hand tailoring in each case. The hand tailoring would not be a particular nuisance if it were necessary only once during the entire period of time that a patient might need to wear a cast. However, it is known that there are instances when it is necessary to remove a cast entirely, or at least cut away a portion of a cast, and then prepare a new cast in the one instance, and fill in the removed portion in the other instance. Each time such procedure requires the time and skill necessary to remove or cut away a portion of the cast, plus the time and skill necessary to make a new cast, or make a filler for the portion which has been cut away.
The removal or opening of portions of casts is necessary for various reasons, including inspection of the wound, application of new dressing, growth of the patient, relief of pressure from swelling, or for other reasons. Such eventualities result in the aforementioned requirements of time and effort in the removal and replacement processes.
The aforementioned problems have been recognized and workers in the arts have developed various types of casts and methods in efforts to overcome such problems. Those known to me as a result of a search of prior art patents are represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,942, Gillin, Dec. 28, 1937; 2,480,849, Gersh et al., Sept. 6, 1949; 2,761,443, Parker, Sept. 4, 1956; 3,032,033, Ramirez, May 1, 1962; 3,085,569, Cook et al., Apr. 16, 1963; 3,389,700, Whyte, June 25, 1968.
Although the foregoing patents represent good efforts, there have remained certain problems. There has remained a need for a cast which can be prepared conveniently and simply using the techniques and procedures which are generally familiar to orthopedic surgeons, as well as familiar materials, and which will combine the features of lightness, durability and minimal bulk.